


The Ups and Downs of Pregnancy on a Time Ship

by Starlight623



Series: Our family [3]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Pregnancy, Ray is being Ray..., Sara's dealing well, Snart mostly is, big time, it's so fluffy!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-22
Updated: 2017-02-22
Packaged: 2018-09-26 06:55:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9872480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starlight623/pseuds/Starlight623
Summary: A few snapshots of Sara's pregnancy aboard the Waverider





	

**Author's Note:**

> I still own nothing

Sara collapses into her chair at the galley table and promptly puts her forehead on her arms.  Leonard is close behind and goes to fix her some toast.

“Morning sickness, my dear?” Martin asks softly.

Sara just nods.

“You know, Sara, morning sickness is actually a good thing,” Ray adds, far too cheerfully.

Leonard rolls his eyes.  The doting Atom is back.  “Tread lightly, Raymond.  After this morning’s episode, Sara’s not likely in the mood to suffer fools gladly,” he warns as the toast pops and he begins to butter it.

“I’m serious!  Research suggests that morning sickness is actually an indication of good hormone levels, which means the baby is doing well in a good environment.”

Sara raises her head, just a fraction.  “Well, I’d do a little dance for me and my great prenatal baby environment making skills, but I doubt you all want the Linda Blair treatment.”

Leonard hands over the toast.  “Trust me.  You don’t.”

“It’s actually quite fascinating,” Ray continues.

“And we actually don’t want to hear about it,” Leonard interrupts.

Ray’s face falls and Leonard for once feels a moment of guilt at hurting his feelings.  Impending fatherhood was really messing with him.

Luckily, Martin picks up on all of this and jumps in.  “Dr. Palmer, what I think Mr. Snart is trying to say is that while it is fascinating how the human body does such incredible feats, perhaps later would be better.  Perhaps when Miss Lance isn’t feeling so ill.”

“Oh.  Oh yeah!  Yeah, I can do that.  Sorry, Sara,” Raymond says, completely bounced back already.

Leonard gives the professor a grateful glance for the save of both Ray’s feelings and Snart’s reputation.

“Yes, well, I’m off to confer with Gideon on a few things.  Dr. Palmer, would you care to assist?” Martin asks on his way out.   “ _Please_?” he stresses.

“Um, sure, professor.  See you guys later!” Ray says before bounding out.

“Sometimes Stein is good to have around,” Leonard sighs as he watches Sara nibble the toast.  “Anything I can get you?”

“Can you please dump out that coffee?  It smells like bad dog food.”

He doesn’t question how she knows what bad dog food smells like.  He just does as he’s asked.  Ray isn’t the only one reading up on pregnancy.  Leonard knows about the heightened and often skewed sense of smell.  So the coffee goes.

He sits next to her and rubs circles on her back (much like he did earlier when the morning sickness hit).  He’s starving, but he doesn’t want to eat anything around her.  Breakfast can wait until later.

A few days later, Sara is forced to try her new role as the Legends’ Overwatch.

“I need a new code name since I’m not in the field,” she says into the comms as the team prepares to land the jump ship.

“What’s wrong with White Canary?” Jax questions.

“Because that’s not who I am right now,” Sara snips.

“Overwatch 2.0?” Ray suggests.

“I’m not Felicity.”

“Baby Mama?” Nate offers.

“Let’s not alert the enemy to the pregnant lady on the ship,” Leonard grumbles.

“Mrs. Cold?” Ray adds.

“Oh shut up, all a’ you,” Mick booms.  “She’s still White Canary.  Blondie, you’re still the Canary and you always will be.  I’m not callin’ you anything else.  Well… except Blondie.”

“Aw, thanks, Mick.” 

“There, now that that’s settled,” Rip says with his usual annoyed tone.  “Let’s go take care of this aberration.”

The team returns relatively unscathed and Sara is proud of her direction.

“Thanks for the save out there, Sara,” Jax says, offering a fist bump.  “Might have missed Gray if you hadn’t helped out.”

Sara smiles.  Maybe she could still be a part of the team.

Once she hits her third month, things are finally hitting a rhythm on the ship.  Ray constantly reminds her to take her vitamins. (Which often earns him a reprimand from Gideon: “Dr. Palmer, I _shall_ alert Mrs. Snart if she forgets about the prenatal vitamins.”)

The morning sickness hasn’t faded at all, but she’s clinging to hope.  Yay, good baby growing environments…

A few days into Sara’s second trimester, the crew is just sitting around in their travel seats, chatting.  It’s the closest thing to normal that Sara has felt in forever… until Ray opens his mouth.

“You should put your feet up, Sara.  Want me to get you a stool?”

Sara tries to be patient.  “No, Ray, I’m fine.  I can just put my feet on Leonard,” she says as she turns and puts her feet on a surprised, but willing, Leonard.

“You know,” the oblivious Ray continues, “the second trimester is an interesting time.  Your uterus is really growing!”

Jax covers his ears.  “Ugh, Ray!  That is _way_ more than I wanna hear!”

“Plus, you should be able to hear the heartbeat soon.”

While normally, Ray’s pregnancy facts are boring, and sometimes very TMI, this one perks Leonard up a bit.

“Yeah, I read about that.  Gideon, when do you think we’d be able to do that?” he asks.

“With the technology aboard the ship, I believe we could probably do that now, Mr. Snart,” Gideon answers.

Sara beams.  “Want to hear our baby?”

“I think now is a wonderful time.”

Ray smiles.  “Great!  Let’s go!”

Martin rolls his eyes.  “Um, Dr. Palmer, perhaps the young family would like to have this moment in private.  They may be willing to share later.”

“Oh!  Yeah, you’re probably right, professor.”

Sara mouths “thank you” to Stein before dashing off with Leonard to the medbay.

“Mrs. Snart, please lie on the table,” Gideon instructs.

Sara does as directed and a green light appears over her abdomen.

“No wand with cold jelly, Gideon?” Leonard asks.

“The books you are reading are from your current time, Mr. Snart.  There is no need for such primitive procedures here.”

“Ooh, touchy,” Sara mutters with a grin.

Suddenly there is a whooshing sound that fills the room.

“Is that…?” Leonard begins.

“No, that is Mrs. Snart’s heartbeat,” Gideon answers.  A faster whooshing joins it.  “ _That_ is your baby’s.”

Never did Sara expect to see this look on Leonard’s face.  Even on their wedding day, when his face was pure joy, it was different compared to this.

“That’s amazing,” he whispers.

“So, she’s healthy, Gideon?” Sara asks through her happy tears.

“Yes,” the AI answers.  “Miss Snart is doing very well.”

Miss Snart.  Sara almost giggles at that.

“Would you like to see her?” Gideon continues.

“Of course!” Sara replies.

A screen comes from the wall and a sonogram video of the baby appears.

“Well, that’s the most beautiful blob I’ve ever seen,” Leonard laughs.

Sara can only nod.  “Can we get a picture of that?  Maybe a few?”

If the AI could sound amused, she surely does now.  “Certainly, Mrs. Snart.”

“I’m putting one on the fridge!” Sara says, beaming.

Leonard has no other words, so he just kisses his wife.  How different his life is now.  How perfect.

As the weeks roll on, and the third trimester comes, Sara and Leonard begin to split their time between the Waverider and their new house.   So when they are on the ship, the crew gets a little more concerned about Sara… especially Ray.

“Sara, maybe you shouldn’t be reaching like that,” he says one day in the galley. 

“Sara, let me get that for you… Sara, are you having any constipation?... Sara, if that’s round ligament pain, then you should do those stretches I showed you…”

They had been on the ship for a few days and all of Ray’s tidbits of knowledge (which Leonard already knew) and “helpful” suggestions brought Leonard to the breaking point.

“Raymond!  Could you please back down?  I’m the one that knocked her up!”  He winces inside at his word choice and knows he’ll pay for it later, but he keeps going anyway.  “You are not her husband or her doctor!”

Ray flinches at Leonard’s tone, but he knows the father-to-be is right.

“I’m really sorry, guys.  I guess I just got caught up in it all.  We’re all so happy and excited for you!  And this is a family that I can actually like.  I guess Sara is like my little sister and I just want to make sure that she and the baby are ok.”

“And that’s wonderful, Ray,” Sara interjects, before things get too emotional.  “The baby and I, _and_ Leonard, appreciate that.  Just… let’s work on keeping some thoughts in your head.  And maybe revisiting some boundaries.  Yes?”

“Of course, Sara.  I’m sorry.  Do you forgive me, Leonard?”

Snart is torn.  The old him desperately wants to watch Palmer squirm and still tell him no.  But over the years, he’s formed this new… sensitive side.  Blech.  Nonetheless, he feels compelled to forgive even the incredible shrinking idiot.

“Yes, Raymond, I forgive you.  And I’m… *sigh*  sorry I snapped at you.”

“Wonderful!” Martin interjects, grateful for the calm for now.  “Now, how are you feeling, my dear?”

“Good.  Little miss is very active and will likely be a soccer player when she’s out,” Sara says with a tired laugh.

“Snart as a soccer dad,” Jax snickers.  “I can’t wait to see that!”

“Don’t buy me a minivan just yet,” Leonard drawls.  Though, while he doesn’t want one, he secretly suspects that one day he’ll be forced to have one.

It good to be back with the crew, Leonard thinks, but he’s also very happy at their home.  He’s scared to think he might actually have the best of both worlds right now.

“You coming?” Sara asks, breaking him from his thoughts.

“Hmmm?”

“Dinner.  Martin cooked and we’re all going to the galley.  It’s lasagna and that super buttery garlic bread and the baby wants it real bad!”

She holds out her hand and he gratefully accepts it.  They walk to the galley, happy, and knowing that in a few days, their daughter would be joining the Legends of Tomorrow.


End file.
